


Defying Humanity for Our Hope

by stargazers_dream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazers_dream/pseuds/stargazers_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bringing back someone's dead fiance brings about a train of heartache. Levi had spent the time raising his daughter, Sina, with Eren. They'd become a family in only a few months. That is until a certain new recruit goes and uses a secret revival serum to bring back Levi's dead finance one night. This story reveals the struggle between Eren and Lana, Levi's old fiance, and the blooming relationships between others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Return

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving this over here from Facebook. Anywho, this excludes some parts from an old RP with a friend where Lana dies, etc. There isn't any information that isn't included here that would be needed for understanding, at least I hope so.

The dark haired girl had just finished digging up the grave of someone important to her friend. She knew it was wrong to go against nature like this, but for Rivaille, this had to happen. Slowly she pulled out the corpse of her own friend whom had died many months ago. After fumbling with a syringe that she had in her pocket she grabbed Lana's wrist and slowly injected the liquid into Lana. Once the syringe was empty she pulled it away. The ravenette ran off into the forest, using her 3DMG to return back to the dorms. It was late and they'd notice her absence. For now she'd have to wait. It was up to Lana from here on out. 

 

* * *

 

 Slowly hazel eyes began to open, her wounds had long since healed. The sky was still dark, but it was nearly sunrise. Lana lifted herself up and stumbled back to the dorms. The only thing she could remember was screeching her goodbye to Levi. Right now she didn't care about how she was alive again. She wanted to see her daughter and her fiance. That was her goal. Her weak feet had carried her to where she wanted to be. 

 She ran through the halls to find Levi. The hour didn't bother her at all. She just needed to see him again. To feel his warmth once again. Do all the things they had done once before. 

 Lana barged into Levi's room and ran over to the crib where he daughter, Sina, was sleeping. The child looked a lot like her. For a few moments she watched her child sleep, falling to her knees. Her body had yet to adjust to this much movement. When she heard sheets moving she turned around. There were two figures in the bed. At that a few memories had come back to her. The times when she had seen Levi and Eren. Except this time it almost hurt. 

 Before long Levi had woken up. He sat himself up slowly and rubbed sleep from his eyes. He'd had a rather tough night getting Sina to sleep. When he glanced over at Sina's crib he saw a figure he hadn't seen in awhile. At this his eyes went wide. There sat Lana, clutching her chest silently. Levi got out of bed and rushed over to her. This time he knew she was alive and not just a ghost. He could see her and hear her. "You're here," he whispered. She looked into his eyes, feeling the sadness lift itself away, and hugged him tightly. "I never left." She said happily while tears ran down her cheeks. Levi wasn't surprised by now, slowly returning the hug in a gentle manner. He was almost sure that this was a dream. It felt too real for her to be back in his arms again. This dream had happened a few times over the past few months. It all felt too good to be real for a moment. 

 "Levi," Eren called while still half asleep. The teen patted the empty spot next to him trying to find his partner. Levi slowly let Lana go and turned to Eren. The teen seemed a bit startled by the sight of Lana. He was sure that Lana had died a long time ago. That was the day Levi had shattered. Eren bit his lip at the memory of that time. He felt happy that his friend was back yet so confused at the same time. The teen also took notice of a steam radiating from Lana's hands. This couldn't be good. It was anything but good now. "Levi, she isn't that same. She's like me this time." He said in an unusually calm but shaky voice. 

 At this Levi cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "What do you mean?" He asked. Slowly he noticed the small amount of steam. Levi stood up and pulled Lana to the washroom. "Clean yourself up then we'll talk." He said before making a small shooing gesture. Lana complied and cleaned herself up. 

In the meantime Levi had gathered new clothing for Lana to wear since her clothes were clearly covered in dirt. Eren had gotten himself dressed and ready for the day. He sat in Levi's room and watched Sina sleep some more. It's funny how her had gotten used to being called Mommy. Except now Sina has her real mother back now. The way things used to be.


	2. What To Do

Lana walked to the dining hall, where plenty of chatter could be heard. She hadn't seen Eren or Levi in a while now. She strode into the dining hall and looked around for Levi. She saw Mikasa sitting with Jean and Sasha. Armin and Eren were also missing. Without even realizing it all eyes had been on her when she was in the room. They were also all very sure that she had died when Levi had returned to work. Some hadn't even known the reason why Levi had even taken a hiatus from the Legion all those months ago. What they did know was that he came back with an infant. They just thought Lana was another new member. A good looking one at that. 

 Eren sat in Armin's room. Both of them had been deciding on what to do about this whole new predicament. "Listen to me, Eren." Armin said with plenty of care. Eren just looked a bit dazed, but looked at his friend to indicate that he was listening. "Levi is going to do whatever he wants and you have to be ready for that. Accept whatever decision he makes in the end." Armin said while he paced in front of Eren. Although Armin knew who Levi would go back to, he just didn't want to harm Eren with that thought. Life always managed to be unfair for Eren it seemed. For now Armin decided he'd just stay by his friend. No matter what Levi would always have his duty to protect Eren. Erwin did too. Those two especially had to protect Eren at all costs. "Come on, Eren. Mikasa is probably waiting for us. Don't mope or she'll notice." Armin said while pulling Eren up. That did little to change Eren's expression. 

 Levi and Erwin were also on their way down to the dining hall by then. The two had discussed Lana and her newfound abilities. For now they'd allow Lana to get used to the world of the living once again. They weren't quite sure what would be the trigger for her transformation. Or how she even came back to life. The two parted when they reached the dining hall. Levi looked for Lana, but instead found Sina sitting on Christa's lap. "Thank you, Christa." He said then scooped up Sina. He was slightly annoyed that he couldn't find Lana. Instead he sat down next to Sasha. A few moments later Eren and Armin walked into the room then joined him at the table. "Good morning," he said in his usual tone to the other two. The blonde waved and Eren just smiled in response. That smile looked too forced to Levi. For now he didn't want to bother bringing it up when Mikasa was nearby. Mikasa was quite hard to dodge now a days. She'd be ready to kick the door down when Eren and Levi were engaged in adult activities. 

 Lana had found Levi then sat down next to him. She was hesitant to hold his hand or lean on him when Eren was around. She could see the hurt in Eren's eyes. It was hard to even look at him, feeling horrible about randomly coming back to life after letting those two be together. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to take it if Levi chose Eren instead of her. She had given everything to him. In return she gave him nothing but grief and a child to care for on his own. Eren was his angel then. Lana flinched away from Levi when these thoughts came to her. Maybe it'd be better if she let those two continue on the way they were. Levi ruffled her hair affectionately. If anything Levi wanted them both to know he cared. Except he didn't want to hurt either of them. They both meant a lot to him. Each giving him something different. Except they both loved him and were titan shifters...


	3. Partners in Crime

"Holmes," a familiar voice whispered with some urgency. She opened one eye slightly and pressed a finger to her friends lips. "Hush, I'm trying to sleep, Watson." She said in a rather clear voice then pulled her finger away and curled up again with her back to her friend. "But she's here! And I thought you'd want to see how the experiment went." The shorter girl with red hair chirped, known as Watson. The ravenette just grunted and covered her head with a pillow. All she wanted was sleep right now. Typically she spent the day training or with Hanji and Watson doing more sane experiments. If Hanji knew what Holmes could do needless to say Holmes wouldn't be free much longer. Holmes let out a frustrated sigh then sat up. "I'm to assume it's breakfast time." She mumbled thent ossed the blankets onto Watson. It was a playful gesture on her part. 

 Holmes shook her head to fix her unruly curls. They were quite a pain in the butt to deal with. Which is why she typically never let it grow past her shoulders after she turned 10. She put on her boots and pulled Watson along to the dining hall. The halls were empty like usual. The other new recruits were typically up a lot earlier than these two. Holmes had been unintentionally ignoring whatever Watson had been saying along the way. She just sighed to herself and shoved Watson into the dining hall. "Go, get whatever you want. Just get me an apple or something." She said before sitting at a random empty table. The room was rather full like it always is in the morning. It never bothered the curly haired teen much, but she did prefer quiet areas a lot more. 

 Watson smiled at the thought of getting lots of food. She hummed to herself while she waited on the line. She was sure that by now her friend was alseep at the table. Needless to say her friend was a creature of habit. Except Holmes was into murder. They'd known each other since they each joined the military a few years ago. Holmes didn't get picked on mainly because of her intimidating appearance. To Watson's knowledge Holmes had no enemies probably because they had been murdered by her. Holmes never did tell her much about the past. All she did know was Holmes' first name. Tia. That's what it was. 

 The red head shook her head once she realized it was her turn. Her eyes lit up again and she got pretty much all of the food they had to offer today. No apples. They had oranges though. Holmes hardly ever ate which was in part due to how picky she was. "Holmes-y!" She chirped while she put her tray down on the table. "I got lots of food today without you there." She continued only to get another grunt as a response. Watson continued to speak while Holmes basically slept. 

 Armin was watching the curious new pair of recruits. They were Levi's favorites as far as he could tell. He just couldn't see why. The tall one with curly hair was just creepy and the short one was a chatter box with a horrible friend. Armin sighed then ate his breakfast while his table was awkwardly silent on his side. Sasha watched with jealousy. How could that shortie get so much food because of her tall friend? It annoyed her to no end. Nobody else was quite able to do whatever that curly haired freak could do. Sasha just sighed then got up and went back to her room. 

 "Heather, I'll be outside if you need me." Holmes said while she stood up and wandered outside. She didn't wait for a response like usual. Watson just kept eating before she went to go help with the cleaning for the day. She knew what her friend's experiment did, but what puzzled her was how she figured it all out with now idea what she was doing at the same time. Watson knew the answer would lie in keeping one goal, which was to bring back Levi's dead fiance that she happened to know about. 

  _She sure is a strange one._


	4. Leadershipping Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Valentine's day bit. This is the start of Holmes and Watson's relationship pretty much.

Holmes had been spending the day trying to escape the efforts of Levi and Hanji to get her to confess to whomever it was that she liked. Holmes would have none of it. Obviously the teen had tried before, but it just flew over that certain someone's head. 

 Levi and Hanji were doing what they liked to call the Valentine's Day Leadershipping. The day where they put potential pairs together in hopes that one would confess to the other. Hanji had come up with it years ago and got Levi and Erwin in on it. Except this year the straggler was Holmes. Usually it went without a hitch, but sometimes there would be someone like Holmes. Well, maybe not as dangerous or calculating as Holmes was. 

 As far as Hanji could tell, Holmes liked Watson. Based on how much Holmes went out of her way to just torture anyone who so much as looked at Watson the wrong way. Except Watson probably mistook that for just how Holmes was with people. Hanji knew why Holmes was so hard to pin down today. 

 "Levi, you go get Watson and bring her to the garden." Hanji said and Levi for once followed her instructions. Hanji found Holmes hiding in the lab under a table. "H-hey!" Holmes shouted when Hanji pulled her out of her horrible hiding spot and outside to the garden. "No time to explain, but today's your one and only chance." Hanji said while dragging her student along. Hopefulyl Holmes would manage to get this right without too much help. 

 Sure enough there was a confused Watson standing in the garden. Holmes tried to escape Hanji's iron grip in vain. "Just say the magic words." Hanji said before shoving Holmes in Watson's direction. Holmes nearly tripped, but steadied herself before slowly walking closer to her friend, Watson. 

 "Ah, hey there Holmes!" Watson chirped happily upon finally seeing her friend who had left early this morning. Holmes barely managed to wave. "H-hey," she stuttered. The thought of asking out her innocent friend Watson made her want to punch herself in the face. Holmes felt like her knees were getting a bit weak, but she looked Watson in the eyes. 

 "Will you go out with me?" Holmes said very quickly. Watson's expression changed to one of surprise at the question. She had been wondering why Holmes had been gone nearly all day and seemed so flustered right now. The two had been very good friends for a long time, Watson was sure this would be fine. "Yes," she replied happily. Holmes relaxed once she got an answer that wasn't expected. The ravenette fell to her knees and hugged Watson's legs. "I'm glad that you feel the same." She whispered. Watson couldn't help but giggle at her friend, well now girlfriend. "I thought you'd never ask," Watson said while gently patting Holmes' head. 


End file.
